The One Who Fell From Heaven
by WillingItAway
Summary: Experiencing the trauma of everyday life as they grow older, Alfred is determined to support and help his best friend Arthur through the hardship. But will Alfred be able to catch Arthur when he really needs it, or will Arthur continue to fall from where he stands? Slight USUK


**This is my first story! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: please do not read this story if you are sensitive to topics such as suicide etc.**

* * *

><p>It started with mean words and a childish fight.<p>

At 3rd grade Alfred saw a group of boys surrounding a figure and jeering at it, laughing and shrieking insults. Alfred couldn't help himself and ran forward to help. He shouted at the group and flung his own words back. It got so serious the teachers had to run over and stop the bickering, and the group of bullying boys were immediately taken away. Alfred, feeling his own sense of pride for being the hero he so admired, turned to the tormented figure.

The person, a boy of his age, stood in shock and confusion. His words stumbled over each other so much that Alfred had to steal the introduction from him.

"Hey! I'm Alfred! What's your name?"

"...Arthur"

And they became friends. Every break they had was together and they would go over each other's houses bullies soon went away and they would have fun together whenever they could. They became best friends.

Alfred had practically begged Arthur to go to the same middle school as him and so they found themselves in the same school once again. Still the bond was strong and they stayed together, throughout middle school. They were almost never seen without the other, going over each other's houses, eating lunch together, hanging out after school together. Inseparable. At peace with the world and each other.

This changed at junior high.

One day, Arthur burst into Alfred's room. He jumped onto him and clung onto his shirt, Alfred was at a complete lost. Arthur was in tears over him and shuddering from the strong sobs that shook his small body. Alfred gingerly put his arms around him, unsure of what was happening. And then Arthur went on about his tale.

He spoke of the bullying, the beatings and the disregard of the teachers. He spoke of his cold parents, his unloving brothers and the uncaring home he had to go to. He spoke of Alfred and begged and _begged_ to save him, to support him, to keep him from descending to the abyss.

And Alfred promised. He would be his earth. He would be his hero. He would keep him from falling.

"...I'll save you Artie."

High school came too soon. Arthur was subjected to more harsh treatments. Alfred did whatever he could to help, stopping people from talking bad about him, stopping the bullying when he sees it, stopping the people from vandalising his stuff. He even tried to talk to the teachers, but they soon proved to be of no help. He even let Arthur stay at his house more often, but Arthur had to go back to his uncaring family every time. The one thing he did manage to do successfully was to let his arms reach out and catch Arthur when he needed it. He tried his best. But even that wasn't enough.

Soon, Arthur began to escape from the onslaught, finding sanctum at the roof of the school. Even when Alfred invited him over to hang out with him and his friends Arthur would give a sad smile and shake his head, before retreating back to his getaway.

Soon, Alfred found himself going up to the roof more often, to check on Arthur. They would sometimes just stay there for the entire day, from between the school bell's tolls. They would sometimes cuddle up together for comfort, giving promises and occasionally a secret or two. It was peaceful. It was idyllic. It was their heaven above the world of hell.

Then one day Alfred found himself at the roof again, watching Arthur at the edge. He immediately panicked.

"Arthur! What are you doing?"

Arthur continued to stare out in front of him, his face blank yet at peace.

"What do you think?"

Alfred's mind flurried with thoughts of what Arthur was doing, each better then the last but only one he knew was true.

"Arthur please! We can get through this!"

Arthur turned to him slowly, carefully balancing on the ledge.

"We can get you some help! I mean, the teachers may not be able to help but I'm sure others might! You hear about those helplines all the time, right? And my friends are pretty cool with you, and they're willing to help! And I can convince my parents to let you stay over permanently! You don't have to go back there anymore! Whatever, we can do this! Just please! Don't do this! Don't go!"

Alfred could taste the desperation of his words and hoped with everything he got that Arthur could taste it too. His eyes were wide and coated with a gleam of tears that fell down his face. His body tense and unmoving, ready to reach out for Arthur yet too scared of what he might do. He spit the desperate words out.

"This won't make things better. So _please_."

He tried. He really tried his best.

Arthur smiled at Alfred, facing him fully. Alfred's breath hitched and Arthur spoke.

"Thank you"

Arthur leaned back and

_flew._

At the end of the sophomore year and the near beginning of the junior year, Alfred would for once be by himself for the fore coming year. Arthur's funeral was held between the passage.

It was hot and sunny on that day, hell in the black clothing they all wore. Arthur would have hated this. He hated hot weather like this.

Close friends and family went, including some at school. Yet Arthur's own family remained condescending, not a single expression on their faces.

Some teachers were there, professional regret slapped on their faces. Some students were there, faces filled with hate, guilt, sadness.

But Alfred was the only one with tears pouring down his face with a mixture of emotions that he couldn't explain.

He saw Arthur, peaceful in the casket and displayed to all, the true revealing of what he had done. His face was tranquil but Alfred thought he didn't look beautiful. Not like when he was alive. Not like when he was with him.

Alfred tried his best to keep him like that, but he failed to catch him at the most important moment. And Arthur's coffin was lowered, beneath the earth, never to be caught again.

The gathering ended, and Alfred was all that remained. He stood in front of the grave that in stotic engraving wrote his best friend, his crush, his angel's grave.

And he asked questions.  
>He asked them to himself. He asked them to Arthur. And he asked them to the world.<p>

Why...

Why was Arthur the one who fell from heaven?

Why was Alfred the one who stayed on earth?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading this story, please review~<strong>


End file.
